Unbreakable
by Darkwave
Summary: My first fic. Its a short series (3 parts) involving the aftermath of the prom on "Date with Destiny." Reviews highly appreciated!
1. After the Dance

==============================

** Unbreakable: Part 1 - After the Dance**

==============================

By: **Darkwave** - XsToRmEr1@charter.net

** Author's note**: The setting here is after the end "Date with Destiny." Obviously, it is best to watch this episode before reading this. They have just finished dancing and start to head home. Kitty, Fang, and Killer Moth have been taken away by the police and the whole prom is basically over. The only people left at the prom are the Titans. This is where the story continues...

*************************************************************************

Those few minutes dancing with Starfire had sparked such emotion deep within Robin. He had never realized how beautiful she was until this night. He could not deny it now, no matter how hard he tried. Robin was in love with Starfire. As the two of them begin to walk back with rest of the team, Robin is sunk in deep thought. He is compelled to release his emotion. Holding it in is difficult.

"Are you ok, Robin?" Starfire couldn't help notice that Robin's face was reddening. Taken away from his thoughts, he replies, "Um, yea I'm fine, nothing's wrong." "Are you sure? Your face looked positvely red and I am a little conce--" "--it's ok Star, nothing's wrong."

With Robin's motorcycle and Cyborg's car sitting next to the pier, Cyborg makes his way to his car along with Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire. Robin stops and says to Starfire, "Wait, Starfire...could you stay behind for a minute?" "All right. What is it that you want to discuss, Robin?"

Before Robin can say anything, Beastboy spouts, "Hey Cy, why don't we leave these two alone for now?" Amused, Cyborg replies, "Uh, ok (chuckle). Man, I am itching to get home right now, how 'bout some tunes for the ride home?!" Without warning, Cyborg and Beastboy grab Raven and toss her into the back seat of the car. The side doors slam and the muffled sound of loud music begins to fill the area. Cy's car screeches off into the night with a puff of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

Starfire walks over to the edge of the pier to sit with Robin walking behind her. Both now alone, Robin sits down next to her and asks, "So did you enjoy the night?" "Yes, I loved it. Although I was angry at Kitten for her senseless acts, I enjoyed it." Slightly blushing, Robin continues, "You dance pretty good for someone that's not from Earth. I was impressed." Starfire also begins to blush. Robin scoots closer to Star as the conversation progresses. Robin is afraid to confess his love to Starfire. He doesn't know why.

With his last amount of confidence, he begins, "Starfire...until today I didn't fully know it, but now I do. I now know that I--"

(Distant explosion)

Starfire jumps to her feet, "What was that?!" Slightly disappointed, Robin responds, "I don't know, but we better check it out."

Robin pulls out his communicator and sends an alert to the other Titans. Cy is still driving home and he has his car stereo turned up to its maximum volume. He and Beastboy

are going crazy. As for Raven, all she can do is to continue to be annoyed by their antics. Because of the commotion, no one noticed that their communicator was beeping.

Robin, a little worried, asks himself, "Why aren't they responding?" Starfire tells him, "We cannot wait much longer. We must go see what has happened ourselves." Robin agrees, and they both race to the scene.

Robin and Starfire arrive only to discover a van that has been destroyed. It was the police van that took away Kitten, Fang, and Killer Moth. Now worried, Robin and Starfire are puzzled at how this happened.

Suddenly, a screeching voice echoed, "IT'S NOT OVER ROBBIE-POO!!"

Robin turns around only to find Kitten with her face contained in extreme rage.

At that moment, Fang runs up to Starfire and shoots her with his venom. "...Robin.......help...." Fang rushes up and attempts to take Starfire away while shooting his webbing at Robin. He dodges all of Fang's webbing shots, jumps up, and tries to kick him away from Starfire. Out of nowhere comes Killer Moth. He tries to tackle Robin but he dodges and causes Moth to misses. This, however, gave Fang enough time to grab Starfire and make a run for it. Still determined to retrieve Starfire, Robin runs towards Fang. Killer Moth gets back on his feet and finally takes Robin down to the ground and holds him there. All he can do is watch Fang make off with Starfire into the night.

Kitten paces towards Robin with an evil look. "I told you that you would pay for what you did. You don't need your stupid girlfriend anyway."

"Shut up and let me go."

"Daddy, I'm done with him. Go ahead and give him what he deserves."

Killer Moth then raises his fist and drives it towards Robin's head...

(SLAM!)

===============

**To be continued...**

===============


	2. Apprehension

=============================

** Unbreakable: Part 2 – Apprehension**

=============================

By:** Darkwave** – XsToRmEr1@charter.net

*************************************************************************

_ Robin slowly made his way over to Starfire who was sitting on the roof of the Titan's tower, gazing at the sunset. He then sat down next to her._

_ "Hey Star, how are you feeling?"_

_ "Robin…do you think we will always be together?" _

_ "Of course. Nothing's ever going to separate us."_

_ "But what if something DOES happen? I am afraid of what might result from such a predicament."_

_ "You worry too much."_

_ Robin and Starfire looked at each other with a smug grin. Their faces edged toward each other…_

"….Huh…what…?"

It was only a dream. Robin had finally awoken. He was unconscious for some time now and his head was throbbing with pain. It was still dark, so the time that passed wasn't too long. It took him a while to realize it but everyone he had seen before, Kitten, Killer Moth, Fang, and Starfire, were long gone. He was alone on the pier with only the sounds of water to accompany him.

Robin got to his feet and started walking back to his motorcycle, his attitude now replaced with anger. With a couple revs of the motor, he raced off in the direction he last saw Fang. 

'It must be at least 4 o' clock; there are hardly any cars on the street. Starfire, wherever you are, I'm going to find you. That's a promise.'

With hours of search throughout the city, there seemed to be no hope in finding where Starfire was taken. The sun was ready to rise. 

'What was that?!' 

At the corner of his eye, Robin spotted some sort of gray glob sitting on the sidewalk. Immediately, he knew it was Fang's webbing, but what was it doing here? 

(Distant shooting)

'That sounds a lot like….Starfire's starbolts…' 

Within minutes, he finally spotted Fang and Starfire fighting each other. The current situation didn't look good. Starfire wasn't paralyzed anymore but was badly hurt and Fang showed no mercy. Robin couldn't just stand and watch. He took out several explosive devices and hurled them at Fang.

(BOOM!) (BLAM!)

Fang fell to the ground with a hard thud. Starfire was on the brink of passing out. Not only did she look exhausted, but wounded as well. Robin ran over to her as quick as he could before Fang could get back up.

"STAR! You don't look so good, we need to get home. I can't have you out here, you're already badly hurt."

He carried Starfire back to his motorcycle and set her in front of him. Another couple revs and he sped off towards the Titan's tower. Robin strongly hoped that Fang wouldn't chase them. Putting Starfire into more danger was his worst fear. 

Using the small rockets on his motorcycle, he was able to propel himself over the water and finally make it to the tower. He made his way up the tower to the main room where he set Starfire down on the couch. The rest of the Titans were already asleep. There was utter silence. 

"R-Robin…"

"Star, what happened?!"

"Tried…fighting…couldn't….."

Robin was very worried. Starfire could hardly speak because she was breathing so heavily. After several hours, the sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. The only things to be seen in the tower were Robin and Starfire asleep on the couch…

==============

To be concluded…

==============


	3. Always and Forever

==================================

** Unbreakable: Part 3 – Always and Forever**

==================================

By:** Darkwave** – XsToRmEr1@charter.net

*************************************************************************

With the sun shining as bright as gold in the afternoon sky, Robin had finally awoken. He scanned the room and allowed everything to slide into focus. Starfire wasn't on the couch.

'Is she feeling better? Did she walk off to her room?'

Robin jumped up and quickly made his way out of the main room. As he turned the corner towards Starfire's room, he slowed down to a walk. Without hesitation he opened the room's door and walked in. Starfire was asleep in her bed with the other Titans surrounding her, looking down. They simultaneously turned around towards Robin. 

Beastboy starts, "Hey Robin. There's nothing too bad that's wrong with her now."

Raven then cuts in, "I tried to heal her wounds as best as I could. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine now." 

The three of them then walk out of the room leaving Robin behind with Starfire. 

Cyborg turns back, "Don't worry about it Robin, she'll be fine, man." 

Even with the rest of the team trying to comfort him, Robin couldn't stop feeling bad. He kept convincing himself that he was responsible for what happened.

'I can't believe something like this happened. It could have gotten worse, she could've been so badly beaten that…that…' 

He couldn't bring himself to think about it. It was much too painful. He walked closer to Starfire and sat down on the edge of the bed slowly so as not to wake her. Taking in a deep sigh, Robin looked down at Starfire. She still looked worn out from the day before, but no doubt she was feeling better. Robin wanted to relieve himself, so he walked out towards the main room. 

Once the doors opened, he saw Beastboy and Cyborg in total chaos playing their video games while Raven sat in a corner reading some sort of horror novel. He walked over towards the refrigerator, opened it, and snagged the last of the sodas. As Robin sat down at the counter, Beastboy yelled from across the room, "HEY! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE LAST OF THE SODAS!!" Robin smiled to himself and popped open the can. It would be better to be alone in his room for now. He stood up and took drinks out of the can as he headed back to his room. 

Robin entered his room with an empty can in his hand. He squeezed it and threw it on the floor, adding to the messiness of his room. Taking in a deep breath, he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, sinking himself into deep thought. 

'Why…what could have I done to prevent that from happening…? I can't let that happen again, I just can't.'

Several minutes passed by before he finally fell asleep…

* * *

After a few hours, Robin slowly woke up. He didn't notice how tired he was. From all the searching and tension since last night, he used up much energy and didn't get much sleep. It was getting dark, Robin could feel it. He decided to see if Starfire was awake as well, so he started walking back to her room. 

The door slid open and he spotted Starfire sitting on the edge of her bed stretching her arms out. 

"Starfire! You're awake, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes I am. I do not think my strength has fully returned, but I am feeling better."

"Good, that's good to hear."

Robin walked over to Starfire and sat next to her on the side of the bed. 

"So Star, what exactly happened last night, anyway?"

"Well, from what I remember, Fang carried me off towards the other end of the city while I watched Killer Moth and Kitten deal with you. Fang was going quite fast, so he did not take too long to reach the outskirts of the city. He stopped at a warehouse for an unknown reason, but he wrapped my arms and legs in his webbing. I suppose he expected me to try to escape if I regained consciousness. Fang was in the warehouse for a bit of time, but it was long enough for the paralysis to wear off. After struggling, I was able to get all of the webbing off. The next thing I knew, Fang was chasing after me. Fighting him was not a very good decision because of the injuries I received. I am just glad you showed up when you did."

"So you don't know what happened with Kitten or Killer Moth do you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I am sor--"

"Don't even say it, Star. If anyone's sorry, it's me. I'm responsible for what happened to you. I wasn't quick enough."

"But you were, I was--"

"No I wasn't. Starfire, you mean so much to me. I can't bear thinking about what could've happened if I didn't get to you to safety in time."  


"Why do you have to keep blaming yourself, Robin?"

"Because, I care a lot about you. I just…"

"Robin, is there something wrong?

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"Then what is it that you want to say?"

"Starfire, I meant to say this to you at the pier…"

"Yes…?"

"I…love you."

In an instant, Starfire's golden cheeks turned cherry red. She turned away so Robin wouldn't notice. Robin put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around. They looked at each other with a loving stare. Robin and Starfire both knew. They both knew they had feelings for each other; it was just a matter of time. Now was that time. Slowly, Robin and Starfire edged their faces towards each other and kissed for the first time. In this moment, they shared a strong bond of love that would last and last. Always and forever, their bond is unbreakable…

*************************************************************************

** Author's final note:** Sorry for taking so long to release Part 3, but I didn't want to be rushed. I just took my time ;). I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I hope I didn't overdo any parts or drag them on too long with insignificant detail. My thanks goes out to anyone who has read and/or reviewed this fic. And my biggest thanks goes out to the Robin/Starfire Shrine (http://randsshrine.proboards26.com) for inspiring me to write this fic. Now to start brainstorming for my next piece… :-D


End file.
